left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
Executions
Throughout your time in Left 4 Dead Eleventy, some human opponents can be put down in a special way. These deaths are extremely cinematic and violent List Jimbob Waves - Shot twice in both knees by a Pistol, then shot 3 times, once in the chest, once in the throat and once in the head. Doctor Comaher - Cornered, he is shot many times by wolf squad, before being stunned, Daniel then proceeds to put a .500 Magnum into his mouth, down to his throat, loads it with one bullet, then, firing the gun, destorys his head and throat. Bob Harkinson - Supposed to be shot by his daughter, Linda, because she hesitates, he mocks her for being such a coward. When he pulls out a pistol and attempts to shoot her, he is shot in the throat by Daniel. Henry Botéleg - After being defeated in combat, henry is killed in one of two ways. If all of his reapers guards were defeated, he tries to run away, but is unned down by the team. Almost dead, he attempts to crawl to safety, before he succumbs to his wounds. If he is damaged enough, the player is given three choices. Shoot him, leave him or cover him in bile and let his reapers kill him. Mary Kielson - After retreating numerous times during the asssault on her base, she is shot in the stomach by Daniel, she pulls out a pistol, but Frank crushes her skull with a brick. Billy Kielson - The brother of Mary, when his CEDA camp is attacked he runs away, before being cornered in a small section of jungle and nailed to a tree by well placed Spear from a Spear Gun. If he isnt executed, he covers himself in Bile from a Bile bomb, but has his neck broken by Frank. Nitpicker - After the assault on his base he flees onto the edge a high platform. He summons guards that get killed in a firefight. After running some more he runs out of places to go and is shot in the kneecap's then has his stomach obliterated by a Shotgun Blast from Linda, he then falls over, dead. If you have SixDog or D-Win-It with you, another shotgun blast goes alongside Linda's and eviscerates his upper half. Unnamed traitor to five dog - After a brutal fight Six Dog disarms him with a bullet to the arm and also shoots him in the leg,causing him to fall over, he then helps him to his feet before punching him in the face and kneeing him in his jaw. While the traitor bleeds Six grabs a chair and ties him to it. Six then stabs him with a knife in the shin before punching him in the face again. He is then Left 2 Die Common Executions These executions are generic ones performed by followers. *Six Dog: He will some times punch his way through hordes, Close range headshot in the face, Eyeball knife and bleeding out. *D-Win-It: Against human opponents he will sometimes punch them to the ground and shoot them, throw them over his shoulder and crush there skull, or fire 3 close range pistol shots into there body.